Rose tiene que volver
by DannGrint
Summary: Su pequeña Rose no se puede enamorar de nadie. No, no, no y no.


- Tranquila Hermione… todo estará bien, lo prometo. Recuerda que ya habíamos pasado esto el año pasado.

Ron abrazaba a Hermione, llevaba 10 minutos llorando ya que Rose, su pequeña Rose se había ido de ella.

- Esto es patético. – El pequeño Hugo se cruzo de brazos, aún seguía al lado de su padre, viendo como su madre lloraba abrazada del cuello de su padre.

- ¡Hugo!... No digas esas palabras… Te lo dije Ron, te dije que no debes decir esas palabras. – Hermione ya había soltado a Ron y este miraba acusadoramente a Hugo.

- ¡Yo no dije nada! Solo que… Rose volverá, no sé porque lloran. Además, Tía Ginny se ve mucho peor…

La familia Weasley volteo a un lado y efectivamente, Harry aún acariciaba el cabello de Ginny, quien lloraba a cantaros en el pecho de su esposo. Lily Luna estaba a un lado de sus padres, mirando un tanto confundida el lugar por donde se habían marchado sus hermanos.

- Solo serán unos meses… además, James apoyara en todo a Albus… será un buen año para el… -Harry tartamudeaba un poco, estaba asustado ya que era muy poco común que Ginny llorara – Le enviaremos cartas todos los días si es posible…

- ¡Lo sé Harry! Pero es que… la casa estará muy silenciosa y… - Ginny comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

Harry sonrió y beso la frente de Ginny, en eso, Ron, Hermione y Hugo se acercaron.

- ¡Tranquila Ginny! Porque las mujeres son tan sensibles con estas cosas… -Hermione y Ginny se abrazaron y rompieron a llorar, Harry espantado, se acerco a Ron. –Mujeres… nunca terminare de entenderlas.

- ¿Qué miras Lily? – Harry se acerco a su hija.

- Nada papi, solo que… Aun no entiendo porque no puedo ir yo.

- Ya te dije nena – Harry se agacho y quedo a la altura de la pequeña – Ya tendrás edad para ir, aún te necesitamos en casa tu mamá y yo.

Lily Luna sonrió y ambos se unieron a los demás.

- ¡Ya quiero tener edad e irme con esa Rose!

- ¡Hugo! No te refieras así de tu hermana. – Hermione llevaba de la mano a Hugo, la familia ya había llegado a su casa, cerca de la Madriguera.

- ¡Es que no lo viste mamá! ¡No lo viste!

- ¿A quién hijo? – Ron se había acercado.

- A ese niño… el que iba detrás de Rose. No me gusto nada como se miraban. – Hugo hizo un pequeño berrinche. Hermione sonrió y sintió unas inmensas ganas de abrazar a Hugo. Por otro lado, Ron estaba con semblante serio.

- Tienes razón hijo… esto no se puede quedar así. – Ron tomo su varia, estaba a punto de aparecer un patronus.

Hermione hecho una carcajada.

- Ron… ¿Estás loco? No la miraba mal… además, Scorpious es buen niño.

- Claro, es buen niño si en su brazo no tiene la marca tenebrosa.

- ¡Yo quiero tener la marca tenebrosa! – Hugo daba pequeños saltitos.

- ¡Cállate Ronald! Y usted jovencito, se irá a su habitación. – Hermione se puso las manos en la cintura y Hugo, no le quedo nada más que obedecer. Después, Hermione miró a Ron, que este se hizo el ofendido y le dio la espalda con los brazos cruzados.

Hermione sabía que a Ron siempre le afectaba saber que Rose algún día crecería. La noche anterior, Hermione había descubierto a Ron en el cuarto de Rose, en donde ella ya estaba dormida. Ron la miraba como su más preciado tesoro y sin duda lo era.

- Ron… - El pelirrojo seguía mirando por la ventana, sin hacerle caso a su castaña esposa. – Cariño… - Hermione toco el hombro de Ron, este, al sentir el contacto de la piel de Hermione, voltio enseguida.

- ¿Qué quieres Hermione? –Ron miraba apenado el suelo, era increíble que a su edad, aún se sonrojaba cuando Hermione le decía '_Cariño_'

- Se cómo te sientes… yo tampoco quiero que Rose se vaya pero… tiene que hacerlo, algún día.

Ron levanto la mirada y encontró los profundos ojos de su esposa. Sabía a lo que refería.

- ¡Solo tiene 12 años Hermione!

Hermione rió.

- Yo no me refiero a que se irá hoy o mañana con alguien… me refiero a que tarde o temprano… se enamorara y… se ira. Ya habíamos hablado de esto Ron.

Ron miraba incrédulo a Hermione. No, su Rose, JAMAS se iría con nadie.

- Que pasaría si cuando Hugo tuviera edad se casa y...

- No, Ron. Eso ni lo pienses. Hugo se quedara soltero para siempre.

- ¡Hermione! Es que no entiendes…

- ¡Déjame entenderte Ron! – Hermione se fue acercando poco a poco a Ron, lo abrazo por el cuello y sin más lo beso.

Llevaban más de la mitad de su vida juntos, esos besos eran tan necesarios como si fueran a respirar. Hugo había decidido bajar por algo de comer, pero cuando encontró esa escena, lo único que hizo fue reírse y regresar a su cuarto.

- Hermione, no me convencerás de esa forma. - Hermione sonrió, aun tenían las cabezas juntas y seguían abrazados.

- No es por convencerte Ron… pero… creo que a Rose le agrada Scorpious…

-¡¿Qué? ¡Hermione tengo que ir a buscar a Harry y después irme enseguida a Hogwarts…

¡Ron! – El pelirrojo ya iba corriendo hacia la puerta pero Hermione lo detuvo.

- ¡Rose está en peligro!... ¡Deja de reírte de mí!

- No me rio de tu solo es que… te vez muy sexy enojado. – Hermione hablaba enserio. Ver de ese estado a Ron le provocaba ganas de abrazarlo y encerrarse con él en su cuarto.

- No puedo dejar que se enamore de nadie, no, nunca. Rose es mucho como para cualquier niño que se le cruce en el camino… ella es especial y ningún chico la merece, es mucho para ellos.

- Se que estoy haciendo mal en decirte esto… es algo que me confesó Rose y no debo decírtelo. Solo me dijo que Scorpious la molestaba mucho…

-¿¡Que! ¿Cómo diantres la molesta? ¡Que James no le dice nada…! – Ron se había levantado de nuevo, pero Hermione lo jalo del brazo y volvió a sentarlo.

- ¡Déjame terminar Ron! Lo que pasa… - Ron iba a decir algo pero Hermione lo detuvo – Es que Scorpious y James se llevan horrible, por lo mismo, porque James defiende a Rose.

- ¡Menos mal!

- Déjame terminar. Es que… creo que este chico la molesta porque… creo que también siente algo por Rose.

Ron se quedo estático.

- Siento que… no sé, tú sabes. – Hermione se sonrojo.

- ¿Cómo alguien puede molestar a alguien porque le gus…? Oh… - Ron también se sonrojo – Creo que ya entendí.

- Deja que Rose disfrute Hogwarts como lo hicimos nosotros Ron… además, ella está muy entusiasmada con todo esto, es muy lista y…

- Gracias a dios heredo tu cerebro.

- ¡Ron!

- ¡Lo siento! Solo decía que…

- Mami, me puedes hacer algo de comer, muero de hambre.

- ¡Diantre Hermione! Yo también muero de hambre.

Ron se levanto y camino junto con Hugo hacia la cocina y ambos se sentaron en la mesa. Hermione sonrió y miro con ternura a los dos hombres de su vida.

- En un momento les hare algo, primero iré a doblar una ropa, ahorita vuelvo.

Hermione subió por las escaleras y Hugo asomo su pelirroja cabeza.

- Listo papá, ya se fue.

- Bien, ahora tenemos que planear como traeremos de Hogwarts a Rose sin que se entere tu madre.

- Tranquilo, le envié una lechuza a Tío Harry y no tarda en venir, me contesto que hará lo posible por tampoco mandar a Lily Luna.

- ¡Que buena idea! Lily puede ser igual a Ginny y…

- Me pueden explicar de que están hablando. – Ron y Hugo miraban espantados a Hermione. – Tranquilos, no les hare nada, por ahora.


End file.
